The Warrior of Destiny
by Akira4
Summary: Akira has been having dreams. Dreams of training. In his hands he holds a weapon of mass destruction, and in his heart, he yearns for the truth. His parents are gone, but how did they go? Follow the ironically intangible power of... THE WARRIOR OF DESTINY
1. The Dream

Introduction  
  
White. A blank canvas. A new start. In the world which I am about to describe, white is a major feature. It could be called an eternal sea of white. An ocean of indescribable gravity, surrounded by the taunts of unreachable white walls. This world I describe is a place where temperatures change in the blink of an eye. You feel as though you are of iron, plugged into a magnetic field of power and grace. Time slips away in this infinite space, and among the confusing mass of chaos and relaxation stands a young boy, an orphan, a survivor, but most of all, a warrior. His name is Akira, and his destiny lies between these pages which I now write.  
In the far reaching distance of this never-ending room is a building, the only civilisation in the infinite world. Either side of this structure, ironically of white, are the twin egg-timers. Rimmed in gold, the only visible beacon of colour in the vast colour of the endless universe are the green jade crystals, slowly dripping into the lower chambers. If not for this, then the world would blend together, and the irrepressible white mass would drive a man to insanity.  
In this infinite world, a boy and a man are together in hope, and war. They look alike in this white universe, though in the real world they would not recognise each other. Akira's short, glowing red, spiky hair, was now a bright yellow, and reached in spikes high into the sky. His normally, scrawny arms, were now bulging with muscles that Akira did not know existed. Only his eyes stayed the same, the burning turquoise which reflected Akira's passion, and determination to succeed. The man looked similar, apart from the fact that he was taller. They both wore tight blue suits, and a kind of armour, white, and indestructible against any force, but one.  
Akira was in this white room for one reason, to learn. The man was his mentor, his teacher, and most of all, his friend. This friendly man taught Akira many things. Already being skilled in three forms of martial art, Akira was learnt to use pure energy for attacks. He learnt such moves as 'MASENKO', 'KAMEHAMEHA', and his own 'NAKATOA'. These however, had little affect on the armour they wore. Akira had an advantage over his friendly foe. Akira had a weapon. The Dragon Spirit Stick. A rod of immense power, which the user controlled the power. Only the most skilled could use it, and this person had a major role to play in the fate of millions.   
Akira knew nothing of his destiny. The man, however, behind his friendly face, knew much of what was to come. The man understood that he could not continue to train Akira this way, in this unreal environment. Soon, Akira must begin training with Gohan, and be prepared to fight for his friends, his Earth, and his life.  
Akira had been training for many weeks, many hours, and many days. Actually, this all took place in the place of 12 hours. As you can imagine, Akira was now exhausted. He zoomed off towards the structure in the middle of nowhere, to relax, and restore his lost strength. Thankfully, for the sanity of the users, the inside of this structure had colour. In the domed ceiling, a giant clock filled it. Blue in colour, the roman numerals, and numerous hands where in gold. Light reflected off these, and glinted onto the white floor. Akira headed through a satin curtain, to a sleeping area. Mahogany four poster beds, with deep blue quilts. Akira, hungry, and exhausted, collapsed onto a bed, where he fell into a dreamless sleep, to return to his normal self.   
  
  
***  
  
Akira awoke with a start. The dream of the last 12 hours racked through his brain, as if it was a life time. His spiky hair, wet with sweat, and damp patches between his armpits made him feel as if he was weight lifting during his sleep. If it was true what Akira suspected, then destiny was going to present itself.  
Akira looked around his blank walls. His newly adopted family, the Tamatzu's, were kind, but Akira was still adjusting to being without others. He never did have friends. He was always left alone in the orphanage. Akira, though small, was well known for his martial-art skills. The orphanage had made it obligatory to learn martial-art, and Akira had excelled at it. He wanted to keep his belts, to prove he had learnt the trade, but the orphanage took them away to give to others users under him. With that, his memories were taken away.  
Possessions were rare at the orphanage. Most parents left their children with no tangible item to grasp upon as a memory. Oh how the joy spreads through many when they turn up on their parents doorsteps, and blame them for their miserable lives, and then foot them with a psycho-therapy bill. Akira, however, did not have to face this. He knew his parents had escaped the torment of this world, and left him with a possession. A head band, with a picture a flaming red sun on it. This was his lasting legacy.  
Akira often had dreams. Recently, these training dreams were very common. Though he sometimes had a different dream. A dream which he had experienced for a long time. A dream which was him, outside himself. In the dream, A baby was in a time machine. Painted in soft yellow, the words 'Sweet Dreams' where painted on the side. Across the baby's chest was the head band of the rising sun. All that was around the capsule was space, until it turns towards a light, and speeds into the difference, and ends with Akira waking in a cold sweat, and clutching the head band, which should be in his bedside cabinet..  
Akira looks at the digital clock at the side of his bed. It flashed 6:39 in its vulgar green fashion. There was no point going back to sleep. In fifteen minutes, he would arise from his chamber of dreams to begin what he hoped would be a new life. In approximately one hour, he would begin Orange Star high school. He hoped to start a new reputation for himself there. After school, he would attend a try-out for the school's highly acclaimed martial art team, the Comet Squad (headed up by none-other than Hercule himself!). For now Akira was happy to reminisce about his dreams, and hopes. Little did he know what lay ahead for him. Discoveries would be made, and Akira should learn the saying a new day brings new adventures.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Warrior of Destiny 


	2. Shattering the Glass

Chapter I  
  
Peace is never a certainty. There is always going to be someone who is acting in violence. However, in context, for the Z Warriors, there had been peace for four years now. Violence to them was something trying to destroy the Earth. Last time this happened, the evil android Cell was trying to destroy the Earth. Last time this happened, he was beaten by Gohan, the son of Goku.  
The Earth was not in danger, and the Z warriors had all but given up training. At this time, they led their own respective lives. Gohan was having a steady relationship with Videl, and was doing well in school. Piccolo mostly meditated, and Vegeta, was, Vegeta.  
However, peace could be shattered like a piece of glass. Like a piece of shattered glass, the shards would fall, and someone would get cut. What is most unlikely, however, was that the person protecting the glass would be the one to shatter it.  
Piccolo was mediating atop of Dende's lookout. Floating near the edge, his aura became bright, and fell, in time with his breathing. It was like a metronome, rising, and falling with every beat, for the music of energy to flow through his body. Ever watchful over the events of his friends, he was like the bodyguard of the Earth. Always making sure the wrong people stayed outside on the curb, with their dirty trainers, and bad attitude.  
During this dreamless, and powerful stage of time, Piccolo sensed something. It was a power level. He had never felt something that strong. Gohan was not as powerful as this. What was going on?  
Piccolo came out of his meditation. Rather than in forming Dende, he would rather tell Gohan, and the other Z warriors. They could have a more immediate effect on this problem than Dende could. Anyway, they would all be coming here anyway, and Dende would probably already know.  
Piccolo zoomed of into the distance, leaving a trail of smoke behind him, and Mr. Popo astounded by his rude exit. This wasn't Piccolo's normal attitude, but this was serious. Even from the distance he sensed, it was far more powerful than Gohan. Piccolo's first thought was to go to Master Roshi's, but on the other hand, he needed to tell Gohan immediately. He would be the Earth's only hope if this turned bad. So he headed to Chi Chi's home, to meet with Gohan, and to eventually meet with the other Z warriors.  
Within a matter of minutes, Piccolo was outside the home of Gohan, Chi Chi, and Goten. In midair he screeched to a halt outside the quaint, but loving home. Chi Chi, dressed in her nice yellow outfit. *I can't remember what the thing is called! * She looked rather agitated, and not in the mood for chitchat. Goten was slowly, but surely crawling out of the front door. *I think I messed up time zones. Gohan is in school, and seeing Videl, plus Goten is still a baby. *  
"Why hello Piccolo. What a lovely time to drop by and pay a visit." Said Chi Chi, sarcastic and rude, which further implied her agitation.  
"I don't have time for sarcastic comments, Chi Chi. I need to speak with Gohan NOW!" bellowed Piccolo, with his usual general like manner of speaking. Chi   
  
  
Chi was, like Mr. Popo, shocked by his rudeness. However, knowing Piccolo, he had a reason for it. "Better not mess with him!" She thought to herself.  
"Gohan is at Roshi's with the rest of the gang." Answered Chi Chi. She was about to say how surprised he would be to see you, but Piccolo had already left, his aura glowing behind him.  
  
***  
  
Over at Master Roshi's, the gang was relaxing as ever. Master Roshi was chilling on a chair, with his trademark magazine on his chest. Vegeta was teaching Trunks something. As for Gohan, he was having a pretend battle with Tien, and Krillin. All seemed well for them until they felt two power levels. One was obviously Piccolo, but the other was so unusually powerful, they were scared of it. Suddenly, the aura of Piccolo began to appear in the distance. The gang looked up to greet him, just as he arrived.  
"Hey Piccolo. What's wrong?" Asked Gohan, with a concerned look on his face. He looked at Piccolo. He was nervous, agitated, and what looked like FEARFUL!  
"No time for greetings, Gohan. Something is headed for Ear..." Piccolo didn't finish the sentence. He seemed to enter a hypnotic trance. His eyes changed from black to red. His power level increased dramatically. He raised his hand slowly, his palm facing toward the home of Master Roshi. The gang didn't realize what was going on, but Gohan knew well enough what to do. Gohan came into the path of Piccolo, trying to save Roshi's home.  
Piccolo fired the blast. This blast, Gohan would have normally knocked away from them with ease, came with such power, that he had only enough time to dodge the blast, not block. The Z Warriors scattered from the scene, including Vegeta. He realized the ferocity of the attack, and literally threw Trunks from the scene of the blast. The energy ball ripped a hole clean through Roshi's house, leaving the other side, before delving into the depths of the ocean, causing waves to splash 50 feet into the sky, before dropping with a deafening crash. Piccolo gave a grim smile, before turning, and shooting off into the distance with incredible speed, disappearing along with that power level.  
  
***  
  
The dust cleared from the scene. Roshi, who was closest to the blast, was covered in dust, splints of wood, and plaster particles. A couple of people coughed, but all were fine. Most looked confused, but Vegeta looked unhappy at the rest of the group!  
"I told you we shouldn't have trusted the Nameks. Look what he has done to us. I knew I should have killed him when I had the chance. I would have loved to rip his antennae off and shoved them up his..." Vegeta roared before being stopped by Gohan.  
"Listen, Vegeta. That was not Piccolo. Well, it was, but he was being controlled by something. We all felt that power level and we all know that was too powerful to be something natural. That is what was controlling Piccolo. And if that was being controlled, we are gonna need some help!"  
  
  
  
  
Warrior of Destiny 


	3. Fight for the Squad

Chapter II  
  
Akira turned off the alarm clock a few minutes before it was due to wake him. However, since the dream, he had not slept, but nearly hallucinated, staring at the ceiling with a whirlwind of thoughts, and dreams. His eyes always open, he looked upwards, not concentrating on the spot where he was staring, but not realizing the ceiling was there. Akira was watching the skies. He saw the moon lower into the clouds, and the sunrise over the Earth, his heart, and his life.  
Akira was not dressed. He still wore his sleeveless vest, and (extremely tacky) yellow boxer shorts. He didn't care about the clothes he wore, as long as they fit him. He had learnt this attitude at the orphanage, where nothing was ever in style, and clothing was often too big, or too small. Still, high school wasn't the orphanage, and things had to be in style. Akira grimaced at the thought of the orphanage.  
"Come on Akira, your past that stage now." He whispered to himself. He was right. Akira had left the orphanage a stronger, and more focused person. He hoped that the orphanage had prepared him for life, but to no avail. To be locked away from the world, unloved, not cared for, shut away in a building to wait for someone doing a good deed to take you, or wait for adult hood, and face the world alone, was not the way to prepare for life.   
Akira took the clothes out of his wardrobe. They were quite old, and he hoped to receive some new ones soon. The wardrobe was one of the only pieces of furniture in the room. Only a bed, and a bedside cabinet filled the rest of the room. He had no posters, or pictures on his wall. He liked them blank. Akira did not appreciate role models. He had learnt that from the orphanage. Your main role models had abandoned you, and didn't give a damn.  
Akira got dressed. He then removed his jujitsu GI from the wardrobe. "This I for me, this is for my destiny." he thought as he put the GI in his rucksack. He was excited, but just curious. How was he going to fit in? This was a completely new experience for him. Akira had to deal with this, and hopefully, he was going to be all right. Putting thoughts of excitement, or nervousness out of his mind, he grabbed his rucksack, and headed downstairs for breakfast.  
  
***  
  
Downstairs, his adopted mother stood at the kitchen worktop, preparing breakfast. The round wooden breakfast table inside the kitchen space was where his father sat. His thick-framed glasses hung on his nose, and his business newspaper lay on the table, open at page three with the main in-depth story.   
Akira sat down. His adopted mother liked to experiment with different cultures, and today it was the western world. A bowl of cornflakes, slowly going soggy in a bowl of milk sat in front of him. To the side of that was a glass of pure orange juice. He stirred his breakfast with his spoon. Mixed emotions of nervousness, and the floating soggy bits of cornflake had made him feel sick. His adopted father looked at him, noticing his newly found son with uneasiness on his first day of school. Although he wasn't normally talkative, he might as well make an effort with his new son. "It's worth a try." He thought, while looking at Akira with happiness.  
Akira wasn't stupid. He knew that his new father was looking at him. Akira was not scared of him, but was always wary. Since the orphanage, he didn't naturally trust men; it was the women that were more forthcoming. Akira was mentally preparing himself for the unknown questions which would escape from this mans mouth.  
"Are you OK son? You seem a little tense." Akira's dad asked. "Of course I'm tense, you little idiot! And, I'm not your son. I'm Akira, and who the hell are you!" Akira thought in anger. "Who does this guy think he is?" However, Akira knew he had to make the best of his new dad's kindness.  
"I'm fine. I'm just not hungry. That's all." He replied, gritting his teeth, and trying not to sound patronizing. His adopted father just looked at Akira, pride glistening in his eyes, as momentary silence passed through the household.  
"Well, Akira, I know you are probably nervous about going into school today, but I have a feeling that something amazing is going to come out of it. It's as if your destiny is being put in your path. With power comes great responsibility. Always be responsible. More importantly, always be happy." Akira sat with his jaw ajar with shock. "What the hell is he talking about? I hope he is right though. All that power stuff sounds interesting!" Akira thought to himself. He looked back at his adopted father. He had now resigned himself back to his newspaper, and didn't acknowledge anyone in the room once again. With this, Akira left the table, picking up his rucksack, which was lying by the side of the table. His bowl of now completely soggy cereal sat untouched on the kitchen table, and as he left the door, his adopted mother shouted after him in anger, her newfound culture not appreciated.  
  
***  
  
Akira left the math room, his head swimming with symbols of algebra. He cleared this information from his brain, and headed for the gym. He rushed, thought there was no need for it. He had plenty of time, and the gym wasn't that far away. Akira just wanted to get there so he was guaranteed a tryout for the Comet Squad. This was his only goal of the day, apart from this, he would let everything else fall into place.   
Akira arrived at the gymnasium area, as the school board liked to call it. A long corridor led to the gym, on the left side was a door, where the boys changed. Opposite this was the girls changing rooms. A little further up was the instructors' room, which split into two, and the respective gym teachers kept their equipment. Along the walls where charts, showing the achievements of the athletics department, and especially the Comet Squad's numerous championships, which where displayed in the trophy cabinet in the reception area. Right next to the large wooden double doors that led to the gym hung a board with sheets of paper rippling in the breeze given by the doors leading from the yard. On a piece of string tied to the board was a pen. This was Akira's first objective.  
He approached the board with caution, viewing it to see if anyone had signed up yet. Fortunately for him, the first sheet was only half covered. So, Akira found a new confidence in himself, and picked up the pen, writing his name clearly on the board. When he saw his name up on that board, he was ecstatic. He ran away from the gym, happily smiling, though yet without a friend.   
In the darkness, a boy Akira's age watched the new boy gleefully running back inside. He felt a strong urge from his father.   
"He is the one the Earth needs. Find out his strengths, and bring him to the Roshi's. You can do it. He has a strong will, and even stronger powers. Train him. He is the Warrior of Destiny." was the message the boy received. The boy didn't know Akira, but if his father says so, he must be the one.  
  
***  
  
The digital timer beeped on Akira's watch to tell him that he should be in the gym getting changed for his 'audition'. However, he didn't expect to be held behind, as the teacher put it, to ensure his first day had gone smoothly. He now rushed to the gym, his rucksack slowing him down, full of textbooks. Across the yard Akira ran, ignoring pupils who hung around, doing what needed to be done before they returned home. Akira didn't care; only one thing occupied his mind.  
He entered the small hallway that he had only stood in a matter of hours ago. The door to the male changing room was open, and empty. So were the girls, and various items of clothing could be seen from where he stood. "There must be something to occupy the girls as well." Akira thought to himself. His focus returned to the male changing room, and he entered, nervous and confident emotions rolled into one.   
The changing room was now empty. Two benches were almost touching in the center, divided by a large metal rack that was used to hang coats and bags on. He put his bag down on the benches, and slowly removed his jujitsu GI. It's crisp folding showing the center cross upward. He also removed his black belt. A number of red stripes where sown onto the belt. This was showing his Dan. His belt had four red stripes. This was high enough for the majority of most opponents to be cowering in fear. Oh if only he knew what was behind the double doors that led to the gymnasium hall.  
Akira undressed, and put on his GI, aligning the cross over with the center of his chest. He unfolded his belt, letting it dangle to the floor. He brought it around him, four times in total. "Right over left." He thought to himself as he went to tie it. His face grimaced as he tied it. "It's a little tight." He thought, "Oh, well, it won't effect me much." He left the gym silent footed, to enter the hall.  
Akira swung open the door to the gym. This ancient style room was flooded with warm sunlight. Outside the glass wall, snow capped mountains could be seen. Wooded beams supported the walls, and boys of different ages fought, and trained under the setting sun. A wooden table with a very smartly dressed man sitting behind it was to Akira's immediate left.  
Akira faced the man. He stood up, and formally shook Akira's hand, and sat down again. Organized papers were sorted on his desk, and a clipboard full of paper contained lists of names. This kind of organization must have been for school records, but this did not concern Akira, mearly interested him.   
"Hello young man. What is your name?" This man asked Akira. The man noticed the professionalism of the young boy, and wondered about him. "He looks intelligent. He's stronger than he looks." The man thought.   
"My name is Akira Tamatzu." Akira replied confidently. He was no longer nervous, but now just anxious to get on with it.   
"Well Akira, just for our information, what martial arts have you trained in?" This question made Akira feel quite smart, and above other people, which he hated and detested feeling like.  
"I've got top Dan in jujitsu, Tae-Kwon-Doe, and Kung-Fu." The man's jaw dropped in awe at this answer. "I knew it. I knew he was stronger than he looked" He thought to himself.  
"Well, go and warm up on the mat in the corner, with that boy." The man said, still shaking in awe. Akira walked away, without saying a word. "Well, I certainly shocked him." He thought to himself, grinning inside. Akira liked to shock people, it was the best scare idea there was. He left those ideas as they where, and looked at the boy he was to fight. He was slightly taller than Akira, with jet black hair. He seemed awfully familiar, as if he had seen him before, perhaps in a dream. Then it clicked, it all made sense. Akira knew who the boy was, but he thought best not to mention it, until he was certain of his true identity.  
On the mat the teenage boy was pleased. Everything was falling into place nicely. He had best be wary, though. If what his father told him was true, his power was immense. "Even if he is the one we need, I still have to be careful that I don't kill him. That would be a terrible waste of power." Gohan thought. Even if Akira had great power, he had to learn to harness it. However, all Gohan had to concentrate on was getting him to understand. For his sake, Piccolo's sake, and the Earth's future, lay in this boy's hands.   
Akira bowed on reaching the mat, and stood on it. He looked at the boy, and kept back the urge to reveal his identity. The two boys faced each other, and walked to the center of the mat to greet each other.  
"Hello. My name is Akira." He said in a tone of friendliness, before offering his hand to shake.  
"Hi, I'm Gohan. Pleased to meet you. Shall we get on with this?" The boy said, squeezing Akira's hand before returning to the other side of the mat. Both boy's faced each other from opposite corners, bowed, and the battle began.  
Akira and Gohan ran at each other, and locked each other in holds in the center of the mat. Staring each other in the eyes, the respected their respective strength, and separated. Akira came at Gohan with incredible speed, combining punches, and kicks in a blur. However, Gohan handled this with ease, before pushing Akira away.  
"Lucky for him that was only a mediocre attack." Thought Akira, who was slightly shocked at the ease of Gohan's defense.  
It's was Gohan's turn to attack. He came at Akira in a rush that surprised Akira. Punches, and kicks where thrown by both boys, and they covered the mat at speeds which made the others turn, and look in shock.  
Akira was not just fighting. He was analyzing Gohan's fighting style. He did this to help his defense, and find a weakness. Gohan's attack was solid, but his defense was flawed. "If I make Gohan think I'm aiming for his head, I can take him out!" Akira thought to himself. "This would be good T.V!"  
Gohan breathed heavily. Not since Cell had Gohan been pushed this far. He was frustrated enough to go Super Saiyan, but must keep his energy under wraps. From nowhere, his father's voice came to his mind.  
"Son, he's got you figured out. Don't get cocky. Put your guard. He may just surprise you yet!" The kind voice said. Gohan heeded this advice, before feeling an energy level rise. He looked over at Akira, who was getting angry. He felt a surge of energy unlike anything ever felt before, and really did need his father's advice.  
Akira began to run. His speed increased, and Gohan began to protect his face. Gohan could not stop this attack in this form, but could not change . He could only hope that he was OK. Akira kept on running before lifting off the floor, foot upturned ready to strike. Gohan covered his face, and closed his eyes. Akira smirked at the turn of good luck, before planting his foot into Gohan's stomach.  
Gohan lifted off the floor. He could not stop this. He just went. He crashed through a wooden wall, which led to the girls changing room. He landed on the floor unconscious, amid screaming girls with towels around their hair, and their bodies. Akira had won.  
Akira looked on in shock. Where had he got that power? He looked at the rubble which among lay Gohan. His muscles ached from the fight, and Akira could not continue to stand. He collapsed on the mat, and cried in agony.  
  
  
  
Warrior of Destiny 


	4. Meet the Gang

Chapter III  
  
Akira pulled his weary body from the mat, and looked around him. The room was silent, and people stood in awe of his fight with Gohan. Speaking of Gohan, where was he? He looked at the wall where Gohan's back was facing. One problem with this was there was no longer a wall there. Dust floated around the scene, and the wooden walls lay in splinters. All Akira could think was "OOPS!"  
Akira pulled himself up, which astounded the rest of the room, who expected him to have collapsed from exhaustion. He walked 'through' the wall, and looked at the mound of rubble that he had caused. Still, Gohan could not be seen. Akira began to desperately dig into the rubble, searching for what could have been his first friend.  
Suddenly, a dusty, and slightly bruised hand appeared among the wood. Akira had hope, and threw away as much of waste as he could until he found the body of Gohan. He was unconscious, but breathing. Immediately, Akira lifted up Gohan's training shirt to see the damage Akira had caused. Just below his right ribs, there was a massive purple bruise, tender to touch. Before this could be treated, he needed to wake him. Near a sink in the corner was a glass of water. Akira rushed to it, and took it to Gohan. Sprinkling some on his face, Akira gently slapped Gohan on the cheek, and Gohan began to stir.  
His eyes weakly opened, and he rolled onto his side. Gohan was awake, and by the looks of it, OK! He didn't stand up yet, and Akira found it the best moment to begin interrogation.  
"Gohan, are you OK?" Akira asked him, trying to ensure Gohan's well-being.  
"Well, I feel like I've got two broken ribs. My arm is full of splinters, and I've got a massive headache. However, for a person who has just been kicked through a wall, I feel OK!" The sarcastic reply of Gohan made Akira chuckle slightly.  
"I'm sorry. I'm quite strong for my age." Akira told Gohan. Gohan jokingly glared at Akira.  
"Strong! STRONG! You're a goddamn human wrecking ball. If I had realized, I would have used en..." Gohan stopped himself quickly before he reveled a secret. Akira sensed an opening.  
"What, you would have used energy attacks?" Akira asked, smirking at his own intelligence. Needless to say, Gohan's jaw dropped.  
"How do you know that?" Gohan asked, shaking in sheer horror. Akira was pleased at his assumption skills.   
"Well, let's just say, I kinda know your father." Akira assumed again. Gohan was terrified. "How the hell does he know all this?" Gohan thought.  
"Tell me how you know my father." Gohan asked quite forcefully. Akira let out a humorous grin.  
"I'll gladly tell you how I know your father, but do I have to tell you in the settings of the GIRL'S CHANGING ROOM!" Akira shouted. Gohan let out a cheeky smile, and stood up.  
"OK then, let's fly out of here." Gohan said, and walked out of the hole with Akira chasing after him. The people still training in the gym looked on in amazement as a boy who was just knocked out walked out of the building.   
Akira quickly ran in the boys changing room, and grabbed his bag, before following Gohan into the yard. Gohan looked at Akira.  
"Right, ready to fly?" Gohan asked Akira.  
"So, is your mum picking us up, or are we getting the bus, or what?" Replied Akira. Gohan looked bewildered.  
"Akira. Did you not just hear me say fly?" Gohan answered. Akira began to silently laugh. "Maybe he did hit his head to hard?" Akira thought, still laughing on the inside.  
"Gohan, there is a little known fact that's been around for a long, long, time. HUMANS CAN'T FLY!" Akira shouted. Gohan realised what was going on.  
"Sorry. I thought if you knew about energy attacks, then you would probably know about flying. My bad. Don't worry, you can use the nimbus." Gohan replied, before shouting. "NIMBUS!" His voice echoed off the wall, as a small yellow cloud flew in from the sky. All Akira could do was stare in amazement. "Hop on." Gohan told him. "Old Nimbus won't drop you." This only shook Akira up more.  
"I'd feel a bit more comfortable if he wasn't old." Akira told him. Gohan could not reply, as he shot off into the distance. The golden cloud saw this, and shot after him, Akira clutching for his life, and screaming from fear.  
  
  
***  
  
The Nimbus cloud silently screeched to a halt outside a house. Numerous people had hammers, nails, and planks of wood, and where repairing a large hole in the house. They recognised Gohan, but when they saw Akira, they looked and smiled. They knew what was going on.  
Gohan dropped to the floor. Akira jumped off the Nimbus, slightly shaken from the ride. Everyone wandered into the house.   
"Come on, Akira. I'll introduce you to the gang." Akira just nodded, and followed Gohan into the house.  
Around a small coffee table sat numerous people. The coffee table was littered with magazines of varying quality. Akira was slightly suspicious, but Gohan was at ease.  
"Everyone, this is Akira. Akira that is Master Roshi," pointing to a balding man with oversized spectacles. "This is Bulma," showing him a woman with turquoise hair. "The boy on her lap is Trunks" pointing to a small boy with lilac hair. "That's Vegeta. He's a Saiyan, like me," pointing to a man with hair in spikes with reminded Akira of the dreams. " These two are Yamcha, and Tien. Yamcha is a human, like you, and I'm not sure about Tien," Yamcha had scars across his face, and Tien had no hair, and three eyes! "And this is Krillin, he is also human." Krillin had no hair, and no nose! "Weird." Akira thought.  
"So Gohan. Why did you bring him here?" asked Tien "I mean, he didn't kick you through a wall."  
"Actually, I did." Akira broke in. The gang looked at Akira in pure disbelief. Whispers went round the room, as Akira, and Gohan stood in silence.  
"So, tell us why you are here then. We aren't psychic, ya know!" Vegeta asked Akira in a scornful tone. This made Akira's blood boil.   
"Listen, you spiky haired, self obsessed freak. I've just started school today. My bag feels like it's got the moon in it, I kicked Gohan through a wall, then I come here, and discover that there are things called Saiyans, and I meet a guy with oversized glasses, a guy with three eyes, and another guy with no nose! I think I'm allowed to be a teeny weenie bit stressed at the minute. Gohan, would you kindly take over, before I have a fatal heart attack." Akira breathed heavily, and Gohan grinned. Vegeta was put in his place.  
"Sure, Akira. Sit down." He replied. "Listen, earlier today, I received a psychic message from my father, telling me he was the one we need to save the world. Also, while we where fighting, Goku told me to put my guard up. Akira's energy surge was so powerful. I brought him here to train him." The warriors looked upon Akira, with a gleam which had not been seen since mirai Trunks' had arrived on Earth. "He knows about energy attacks, so it's not gonna take that long to train him." Vegeta looked on curiously.  
"Listen Gohan, we all know felt that power level. You are one of the most powerful beings in the universe. Why not you?" Gohan felt the jealousy radiating from Vegeta.  
"It's got more to do than fighting. It's destiny, and it can't be avoided." Gohan answered.  
"Can I ask something?" Roshi broke in. Gohan nodded his approval. "Akira, what energy attacks can you do?" Akira smiled.  
"Get me a plank of wood, set it up against that wall, and I'll show you." He replied. Krillin went to get the plank of wood. Once it was set up, Akira stood. "I know I'm only a beginner, so it shouldn't even pass through the wood." He held out his arms in front of him, before bringing them to right waist. Some of the gang realised what he was about to do, and left for the safety of the other side of the room. Bulma sat with Trunks under a door frame, leaving only Gohan and Vegeta at the table, with Roshi hiding under it. "KAME," Akira said loudly, a small ball of white light appeared in his cupped hands. "HAME," he said louder again. The small ball of white light grew larger, and powerful. The gang felt an energy surge from Akira, which was an unbelievable jump. Gohan and Vegeta had no choice but leave the table for safety. "HAAAAAAAAAA!" Akira screamed while thrusting his arms forward. The ball of light formed a powerful beam which lit up the room with it's awesome glow. This blast of light lasted a number of seconds, in unison with Akira's screaming.  
Suddenly it halted. Akira stood with his arms in front, trying to catch his breath. The gang emerged from their various hiding places to view the damage. A hole was singed through the wood, as well as the wall. Through the hole, a palm tree stood uprooted outside from the blast. Roshi looked angry.  
"LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY HOUSE! MY PRIZE WINNING PALMTREE IS DEAD! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?" Akira just stood there, wide eyed, with his hand across his mouth in shock. When he could finally speak, all he could say was  
"OOPS." This enraged Roshi even more. Gohan stepped in at just the right time.  
"Akira, don't you have to get home. The Nimbus will take you. Bye." Gohan said rapidly, trying to ensure that Roshi didn't have the chance to pursue his anger. Akira laughed heavily, as he and Gohan stepped outside. "Don't worry about it. We will sort Roshi out." Akira couldn't stop laughing, but before he could say goodbye, the Nimbus took off, Gohan chuckling behind at Roshis'.  
  
***  
  
Sometime between Roshis' and his home, Akira realised the decision he had to make. It would change his life forever, and it would upset one set of people dearly. This was all he could think about.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Warrior of Destiny 


	5. Leaving Home

Chapter IV  
  
Akira arrived outside his house. The house was dark and empty. He jumped off the Nimbus, and expected it to fly away. Instead it stayed, in anticipation of the decision he had to make. This was all he could think about, as he entered the house of the Tamatzu's.   
The house was also dark on the inside. The video camera was set up, and facing the kitchen, a wire running across the floor to the television. On the arm of the couch was the remote control. Akira picked it up, and pressed play. His adopted parents appeared on screen, arms around each other like the happily married couple they were.  
"We have been invited around to the Nepen's for dinner. We should be back by ten." His father told him through the television.  
"Your dinner is in the freezer. A list of emergency phone numbers are on the fridge. Don't answer the door, and don't answer the phone. Be careful, sweetheart." His mum broke in before his dad could stop her.  
"Bye son." His father said, just before the screen went black. Akira thought back to that morning, and what his father had told him. "With great power comes great responsibility. Always be responsibly. More importantly, always be happy."  
Akira sat down the couch, tears rolling downs his eyes. "I have enough power to save the Earth. I am responsible for this Earth, and the people loving on it. More importantly, I was happy around the gang." He thought to himself. He now knew what he to do.  
Akira walked to over to the bureau and opened the lid. Inside, a tray of paper was neatly aligned, and various pens stood in a pot. Akira took one of each, and began to write his farewell letter.  
  
Dear Mom and Dad,  
I have always been told to tell the truth. I must always be truthful to others, and myself. I am a warrior, and can't avoid it.   
Dad, you told me that with great power comes great responsibility. I have the power to help the Earth, and be among friends while doing so. I must help, because a war is to be fought, and if fate be true, I am the key.  
I will never forget the love you have shone me in my short time here.  
Forever you loving son,  
  
Akira  
  
Akira began to cry heavily now. He took an envelope, and put his letter inside, before putting on the fireplace. He ran upstairs, grabbing his   
  
various belongings, making sure he had his head band of the rising sun. As he walked down the stairs, he looked at the various photographs of the Tamatzu family, smiling happily in every one. "This is gonna hurt them so much." Akira thought in a moment of compassion. Then he realised, "They are not my real parents, and by doing this, maybe I can find out the truth." Akira headed out the door, crying still, and hopped on the Nimbus which zoomed away, leaving behind his short time at the Tamatzu's.  
  
  
  
Warrior of Destiny 


	6. The Cave

Chapter V   
  
The sun began to set into the mountains, lighting up the sky in a vivid orange, blinding the people below. The wooded land gave off a faint scent of the pine, which delighted the hunters and the campers alike. All was at peace in nature, as a Namek named Piccolo flew above the world, oblivious of everything, but one.  
He did not understand what had happened today. He did not think, or feel, or know what he did. All Piccolo thought was to fly to a cave buried within the mountains. The power level drew him to that particular cave, yet although he would normally destroy the person who drew him their, Piccolo's controller wasn't in the mood for his own death.  
Piccolo did not need to look down. He knew where to land. The cave entrance beckoned, a rocky ledge in front of it, as if it was an apartment with its own veranda. Moss grew on the edge, and the dark hole of the entrance was as black as coal, no light needed. Without warning, Piccolo dived down toward this desolate place, and he was at the home of his controller.   
Piccolo landed, silent as the night. He walked briskly, his soft leather shoes leaving no mark of his entry. He continued to walk, the long cavernous tunnels as black as the coal which lit the distant fires he could see down the pathway. Moss covered the semicircular rock, and there was a faint dripping nose, as if a river flowed over this, and the water was slowly flooding the cave.  
Piccolo turned a small bend, to see the fire he noticed burn more brightly. Behind the colourful sparks of the flames, a dark figure could be seen. His black hair stood up in spikes, sharp and angular. He wore armour that stuck out at the side of his shoulders, and a blue suit, which wore like a second skin, his muscular body clearly visible through it. He sat cross-legged, humming an unknown tune, as he recognised his servant's arrival.  
" Ah, Piccolo, you arrive." He said in a voice that did not sound like a master addressing his slave. It was a taunting voice. A voice, which was, heard when a false friend greets an unsuspecting person. A voice one does not like to hear.  
"Yes master. It has begun." Piccolo said, his red eyes unemotional, his voice alike. He was no longer living, in a certain sense. He was a drone to this being, a creature to extract information from, and then throw away like a broken toy.  
"Indeed. Good work Piccolo. This is sure to be fun." The voice said. It sounded as if he was at a wine party, sampling the latest Chardonnay or Cabernet. Swilling the concoction in his mouth, before spitting it into a silver bowl to be disposed of at a later date.   
"What do you require from me Master?" Piccolo asked in a monotone voice. The person who spoke never turned around. He stayed still, looking at the wall, and thinking of the tune he was humming previous to this conversation.  
"Nothing at the minute, my dear Piccolo. I need my rest. Stand watch on the rocky ledge, while I sleep away the day's success." The voice answered. Piccolo without a moment's hesitation, span around, and walked, marched even, to the rocky ledge.  
The man lay down; swirls of thoughts amass in his mind. As his head rested on the floor, he smiled a grin, one which would be seen on a Cheshire cat. "Indeed." The voice said, "This is sure to be good fun." The voice laughed a deep, evil laugh, which echoed down the tunnel, but was never heard by a living being.  
Warrior of Destiny 


	7. Learn to Fly

Chapter VI   
  
The Nimbus cloud promptly stopped, the golden sunset ricocheting beams of light into the surrounding area. The Z Warriors were repairing the damage from Akira's kamehameha. In the far distance, Roshi was giving his tree a solemn funeral, a small dusty mound marking the resting place.  
Akira jumped down from the cloud, his backpack holding the few belongings he brought from the Tamatzu house. "This is all I have left from my home." Akira thought. "HOUSE! Not home. This is now my home." He thought, angry for letting his emotions slip. He put his head down, sad for the upset he will have caused for the Tamatzu family. He began to silently cry, tears rolling from his green determined eyes.  
Roshi looked up from the grave of his plant, the tears gone, only wanting to avenge the death. He saw Akira, head lowered. His pledge to avenge the death seemed clear in his eyes.  
He marched over to the hapless teenager. Gohan left his work, and jumped from the roof to make sure Roshi didn't do something stupid. Akira looked up to see an angry Roshi staring at his face, his forehead dripping with sweat from his backbreaking task. Roshi ignored the tears, a mixture of hatred and fear clouding his judgement.  
"Hey you, red head. You think you're getting away with helping out. You are going to repair my house from top to bottom. I swear to you, you will pay!"  
Akira looked at him, the tears welling up even more. He held them back, to look strong, even though he was mentally distressed.  
"I just left a family which loved me. I've never had a family that loved me! Haven't I been punished enough. Obviously you don't think so. You think I should still have to fix YOUR house for something YOU asked me to do! Shows what kind of soul you have." Akira said angrily, the tears rolling freely. Roshi stood rooted to the spot, shocked, then blushed.  
"I'm... Akira... I'm s..." Roshi stuttered, embarrassed by his anger.  
"I don't want your pity. Just help me learn what I need to know." Akira said. Gohan put his arm around Akira, and led him into the house, leaving an apologetic Roshi speechless.  
  
***  
  
After Akira had fed and watered, the Z Warriors met outside, forming a small circle. Gohan seemed to take lead of the group, while Akira shrunk away from it all, in awe of Gohan's power.  
"I told you all before that Akira has been chosen by destiny to uphold this task. Even so, he still needs to learn." They all nodded in agreement.  
"Today," Gohan continued, more so talking to Akira than the group, "I want to teach you to see your energy. Maybe then you can fly." Akira looked shock at this.   
"I've always wanted to learn to fly." Akira said, stuttering, and slightly shy. He began to up his courage level, and continued. "How do I learn to see my energy?"  
Gohan looked at Akira dubiously, and then realized the amateur brain inside the body that flowed with power from its amazing soul.  
"Sit down, cross legged. Put your hands a couple of inches apart, and focus on your emotions." Akira did this, and sat, staring at his hands, the emotions of the day flowing through his head and heart. "They loved me!" Akira thought, the words rattling around his mind endlessly. "They loved ME!" He thought again, until he realized the pain he had caused.  
"THEY LOVED ME!" He screamed. A small ball of white energy appeared from between his hands, and he lifted off the floor, floating, a powerful aura glowing around him. The Z Warriors looked on in fascination and horror. They had never seen anything quite like it.  
The power surge stopped, and Akira dropped to the floor, heavily drained of energy. Gohan helped him to his feet.  
"Well done Akira. Do you want to stop now, or carry on?" Gohan asked. Akira mouthed the words carry on, before an ecstatic smile came over his face, and once again, Akira lifted into the air, manoeuvring slightly this time.  
The time passed, like sand spilling into the egg timers chambers, and Akira grew more skilled at flying. He was suddenly zooming everywhere. The Z Warriors commented on how quick he learned. Before they knew it, it was late.  
"Damn. I didn't realize it was this late." Gohan said, looking at his watch. "Hey Akira," He called to the boy flying through the sky, "Where are you staying tonight?" Akira dropped to the floor, breathing deeply for lack of energy.  
"Dunno," Akira said, still heavily breathing, "I haven't thought about it."   
"You can stay at my house. I'm sure my mom won't mind. So how about it?" Gohan said, a small smirk on his face. Akira suddenly looked excited.  
"Can I fly there?" He asked eagerly. Gohan began to laugh, before shaking his head.  
"Sorry, but it's a long way away, and it's in the mountains. You'll collapse." Akira suddenly looked glum. "Don't worry, when you grow in stamina and power, you will be able to cover long distances very easily. For now, use the Nimbus." Promptly, the Nimbus pulled up. "Shall we get going?" Akira nodded, grabbing his bag and jumping on the Nimbus.  
"Let's GO!" Akira shouted, and the Nimbus shot off into the distance, with Akira laughing in the distance.  
  
  
  
  
  
Warrior of Destiny 


	8. Warrior Discussion

Chapter VII  
  
The Z Warriors watched the Nimbus Cloud zoom away, followed by Gohan. They stood in a semicircle, considering the afternoon's events. They stood for a number of minutes before Tien broke the silence;  
"Come on. Let's go inside, I think we've got stuff to talk about." Without a word of protest, the men from various planets filed into the house, and sat on the couches, encircling the coffee table, the hole in the wall on the other side of the room.  
"So, what do you think of Akira?" Tien asked, beginning what could be an unusual topic of debate. They looked at each other, nervously, mentally considering the facts, and preparing their answers.   
"I think he was amazing!" Yamcha commented. Some members of the party nodded, but Vegeta had other thoughts.  
"Hah! Amazing is an overstatement if there ever was one. If that was amazing, I can't wait to hear your compliment ME!" Vegeta replied egotistically. The Warriors looked at him angrily. Vegeta just shrugged his shoulders.  
"I'm not sure what I think, but I'll trust Goku with this job, even if the boy did kill my palm tree." Roshi said, realizing the stupidity of loving a plant so dearly, that he clouded his judgement so much that he nearly HATED a young boy.  
"I've got a really stupid idea of what he could be." Tien said. A bemused look came over many of the faces in the room.  
"I reckon he's a Saiyan." Tien said, spreading a wry smile across his face. The Z Warriors in the room seemed to consider the prospect seriously, except Vegeta.  
"I thought what Yamcha said was funny! A Saiyan! You should be a comedian Yamcha!" Vegeta said, laughing heavily, before realising that every face in the room thought of the possibilities.   
"It's an interesting view of the situation." Yamcha said, mentally throwing the idea around his brain.  
"It's possible," Said Roshi, "It would explain his energy attacks, and extremely quick learning."  
"It's the most ridiculous idea I've ever heard. It if got any stupider, it would be on MTV's 'Jackass'" Vegeta said, utterly astounded by the suggestion.  
The room fell silent again, the physical voices of the men muted by the mental voices which screamed with the thoughts and accusations heard at this discussion. Slowly, one by one, the men left the table, said their goodbyes, and headed for the door. Each of them zoomed off to their homes.  
  
***  
  
The sky was now dark with the passing of the sun. The moon shone in the sky like a giant torch, sweeping across the surface to expose fertile life forces. Around it the stars sparkled, each holding a universe that contained millions of life forms that the Earth would never naturally know. If there where any romantics out that night, laying on a soft rug with their lovers, looking up into the sky, they will have thought to have seen a shooting star, never to know the men who created the illusions.  
Warrior of Destiny 


	9. My home is Your Home

Chapter VIII   
  
Gohan landed momentarily before Akira. The Nimbus cloud seemed tired from the rigorous flying it had undertook today, but seemed relieved to be at home among the mountains. A woman holding a baby boy stood in the doorway of a small and charming house, the only house they had seen for miles. The mountain breeze ruffled the boys' hair, as they headed for Gohan's house.  
The dark sky obscured the look on Chi Chi's face, but it was one of relief. Gohan jogged up to her, and gave his mother a hug. Akira stood back, feeling sorrow for the way he had almost brutally tore the Tamatzu family apart. He knew it was for destiny, but he couldn't help feeling upset at the sight of a mother and son embracing.  
Gohan rubbed his baby brother's thin black hair, blowing wildly in the breeze. The baby smiled.  
"Hiya squirt!" Gohan greeted him, and Goten chuckled. His mother noticed Akira shrouded in obscurity, the darkness of the night protecting their sight from the pitiful young man.  
"Gohan," Chi Chi asked, "Who's that boy?" Gohan moved closer to his mother, and began to whisper.  
"Mom, his name is Akira. In martial art after school, my dad told me he was the 'Warrior of Destiny'. What that means, I don't know, but he hasn't got a family, and has nowhere to go. I figured you'd be kind enough to let him stay with us." Gohan looked at his mother, an innocent smile plastered across his face. Chi Chi looked past him and over to Akira. Feelings of sympathy spread over her. "How can I refuse this poor boy? He looks sad and lonely." She thought to herself, almost crying at the thought of the pain he must have been through in his earlier years.  
"You didn't need to ask, Gohan, of course he can stay." Gohan smiled. "Come on, Akira, we don't want you freezing to death." Chi Chi called to Akira. Akira awoke from his trance of sorrow, and headed over to Chi Chi, and the Nimbus zoomed off to get some rest.  
  
***  
  
Akira entered the house, which was much larger on the inside than it appeared. Two dark wooden couches, cushioned by pillows and covered in a deep green fabric, sat at a right angle, a small coffee table filling the angle. Toys littered the floor of the living room, and the aroma of a freshly cooked turkey floated from what he assumed was the kitchen. Understandably, Akira was nearly drooling on the blue-carpeted floors at the thought of a home cooked meal.  
"Well. Akira, I don't know what you've eaten today, so there is a large turkey, and lots of vegetables, and mash potato. I'm experimenting with different cultures, so I thought it sounded nice. Hell to cook though." Chi Chi told him, and Akira began to laugh. Chi Chi looked at him worryingly.  
"Sorry," Akira said still laughing, "My adopted mother was into trying new cultures. You could say it was an unprecedented failure. I'm sure yours will be lovely." Gohan decided to confirm this.  
"My mom is the best cook for 50 miles, maybe even 100!" Gohan said, nearly displaying her as a prize given to him. Chi Chi didn't pick up on this and began to blush. Goten giggled.   
"Well, then, you better get into the dining room and get eating. I know how hungry Gohan can get, well, anytime of the day!" Chi Chi said, carrying on the humour. She headed for the source of the tantalising smell as Gohan led Akira into the dining room.  
The theme of the living room continued into the dining room. A long wooden table, chairs of the same wood lined up against it, took the centre of the room. The blue carpet also continued. A large window opened up the room to the world at one end, showing the woods, and in the background, the snow-peaked mountaintops.  
Akira and Gohan sat down, the plush velvet seats supporting their aching backsides. They sat in silence, before Chi Chi waddled in; carrying the biggest turkey either of them had ever seen. She set it in the centre of the table before hurrying off to get the mash potatoes, carrot and turnip, Yorkshire puddings, and gravy. When this was carried n, she set it perfectly around the turkey. Akira and Gohan stared at it, eyes popping and jaws hanging. When one of them could finally said something, all it was was "WOW".  
Without warning, they began shovelling food onto their plates, and then into their mouths, hungry wolves ravaging their hunt for the day. The forks were lifted with incredible speed. Suddenly, they stopped to swallow.  
"And whoever said that western food was awful?" Gohan said, laughing through the food was Akira, already shovelling food back into his mouth.   
The doorbell rang, and Chi Chi came into the room, Goten squirming in her arms.  
"Could one of you hold Goten while I answer the door?" Two replies came. Gohan shook his head, gulping down the food. However, Akira nodded, also swallowing the food.  
"Sure, I don't mind. I used to look after the babies at the orphanage. Not a problem." Akira answered. Goten looked at him, smiling, his jet-black hair clearly visible, and his small arms reaching out for Akira. Chi Chi carried him over to him, and Akira stood Goten on his knee.  
"Call him squirt. He loves it! Gohan instructed, his voice muffled through the mountain of mash potato crammed into his mouth.  
"Do you Goten? Do you, Squirt?" Akira asked, bouncing him on his knee. Gohan giggled happily, free of pressures of his teenage counterparts. At the front door, he could hear Chi Chi telling someone to leave them alone. Akira just kept bouncing Goten.  
Chi Chi walked in to the room, and suddenly Goten's eyes became transfixed on her. Then in a weird mixture of excitement and the bouncing, he decided to empty his stomach through his mouth, right onto Akira.  
Gohan stopped eating and stared. Chi Chi stopped breathing and stared. Akira just smiled, rubbing Goten's back, waiting for the burp, which came promptly came. Goten giggled. Chi Chi went to scold him, but Akira stopped her.  
"I apologise. It was my fault for bouncing him. When he saw you, he got too excited, and well, you can figure it out yourself." Chi Chi backed off the anger, and smiled. Goten reached for Chi Chi, which she accepted. Gohan had now cleared his mountain of a plate. Akira had some left over, but didn't feel like it.  
Gohan got out of his chair, and pulled Akira with him.  
"Come on Akira. I think you need a change of clothes!"  
  
***  
  
The hour was late in the night, probably early in the morning, and Akira and Gohan sat on the couches in the living room, a bed made up for Akira on one. Gohan had already explained about Dragonballs, and his father. Akira had already explained to Chi Chi about the events of the last couple of hours, and the dream of training. He kept the other dream personal, not letting anyone see into his mind and interpret his feelings. These were his own, and no one else's.  
"Gohan, why did your dad not come back to Earth? I mean, from what you've told me, couldn't they use they Dragonballs?" Akira asked, expecting Gohan to change the subject quickly, but gallantly, Gohan answered.  
"You see, Akira, over the years, people have come to Earth for two reasons; to take it over, or to kill my father. Most wanted both. Evil beings such as Nappa, Furiza, and Cell all tried, and all failed. All of them killed innocent lives. So, my dad figured, if he stayed on Snake Way, and the Other Dimension, then, less lives would be hurt." A solemn tear rolled down his face, silent, glistening in the dim lamplight. He smiled, thinking of his father, and of the happiness he is leading. Akira began to ask something else, when Chi Chi walked in.  
"Gohan, dear. It's time for bed. Akira, you as well. Have pleasant dreams!" Chi Chi told them. Gohan wiped the tear from his cheek, smiled widely, and walked off to his bedroom, as Akira looked on, amazed. The light went off, and Akira laid down for a proper night's sleep.  
  
***  
  
The stars twinkled in the night sky. No planet or moon visible for all eternity. A small pale yellow capsule floated through space, the words 'Sweet Dreams' written on in a pale lime green. A baby lay inside, asleep, gently, sucking its thumb, a headband of the rising sun lying across its chest. The baby was happy, never knowing its future, or its past.  
The capsule turned forward, and a small speck of light visible in the far-reaching distance. It gradually grew, grew to a beam, and grew to many beams, before it was upon you. Everywhere you looked there was blinding white light. Without warning it changed to a much more evil colour. BLACK.  
  
***  
  
Akira awoke from his dreams of childhood. Awaiting the sun to arrive, the sky was still dark. He looked across his chest for the headband, for it was normally there. It wasn't. He went to run his hands through his hair when he discovered something unusual. It was on his head.  
Warrior of Destiny 


	10. Moonlight Training

Chapter IX   
  
The darkness of the night shielded the face of the unknown man, sat cross-legged in a corner, in a cave where a constant dripping and a hypnotised Namek were his only company. The drip was never seen, only constantly heard through the decaying walls in which it was sheltered. As for the Namek, Piccolo stood on the rocky ledge, his eyes glowing red, searching for danger. Dried blood sat on his face, the mark of his last defeat.  
"Oh, Piccolo. It's training time." called the man who now stood, stretching his now rested leg. He cracked his knuckles, and the helpless being turned and walked to his master. The fight was about to begin under the moonlight.  
They faced each other. Piccolo immediately positioned himself in fighting stance. The man's spiky hair glistened in the moonlight as he condemned Piccolo's behaviour.  
"Dear me, Piccolo. Have you not learned nothing in your time with me? We always bow before we fight, remember." The voice told him, almost sarcastic, but always scornful.  
Piccolo bowed to his master, and was greeted with a swift blow to the stomach for his troubles.  
"That's for disobeying our rules," The man said. Without warning, a right footed roundhouse kick to the head swiftly took Piccolo off his feet. "and that is for making me waste my time." The man told him, now angry. Piccolo remained silent throughout. He stood up, bowed, and the real fight began.  
They launched at each other. Piccolo raised his left leg, prepared to take out his master. However, under his master's control, he didn't realise that he could be easily misjudged. The man simply took Piccolo by surprise, before knocking him into the wall with a powerful left hook, cutting open Piccolo's lip, purple blood seeping out. He fell to the floor.  
The man walked over to him, dragging Piccolo from the floor, and began slapping his face.  
"Wake up, God damn it! Stop being such a weakling!" Piccolo's drowsy eyes opened on command, the once glowing red now dulling to the colour of a human's dried blood. He leaned against the wall, weakened.  
The being had had enough. He began to pummel Piccolo, an eternal series of hammer-like left and right punches battering his gut area, Piccolo groaning in agony. The punches seemed to be at the speed of light, racing into Piccolo's stomach, returning to the man's waist, and back to his stomach in the blink of eye.  
The man stopped, and Piccolo slumped to the floor. The man spat on him.   
"I thought you would be a challenge to me, but you are pathetic. I'd kill you now, but it is even more pathetic to die when you can't even stand up."  
The man walked away, back to mediate. Piccolo lay crumpled on the floor, clutching his stomach, and groaning in pain.  
  
***   
  
"Master Dende! What is wrong." Mr Popo said alarmed, breathing heavily after rushing to the room of his master, where Dende was being tortured by a nightmare.  
"Oh no!" were the only words Dende could utter as Mr Popo wiped the cold sweat from his master's green gleaming head.  
"Speak to me Master Dende. Speak to me!" Mr Popo told him, becoming increasingly worried.  
It took a few minutes to settle Dende, but finally, he was ready to talk.  
"Mr Popo, my dear friend. I hope what we have been told of this boy, Akira is true." Dende told Mr Popo, lying on his bed and breathing heavily.   
"Why do you say that?" Mr Popo whispered.  
"Because if not, no-one alive will be able to stop the evil being which just battered Piccolo to a pulp."  
  
Warrior of Destiny 


End file.
